justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 3 already has several patches (see Just Cause 3 Patch history), but not everything is fixed yet. See the patches sections at the Just Cause 3 article for more info about the patches and what they fix. Keep in mind that not everyone will necessarily encounter each of these. Mouse/camera sensitivity Mouse/camera sensitivity slider in game settings seems to only effect the Y axis. The horizontal camera control speed is always the default. There's no known fix at this time, so to avoid inconveniencing yourself, it's advised to keep it at or near default, which is at maximum. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Loading time, framerate issues, game freeze The console versions of the game have been reported to experience performance issues. If the game freezes, turn the game off and on again. Patch 1.02 and the fourth patch are both said to improve this. Motion blur on/off Even if the motion blur is set to "off", the edges of the screen become a little blurry while Grappling. This is likely normal game behaviour. Exiting a car will teleport Rico about 1 km straight up If a car door is partially obstructed while exiting the car, Rico will get teleported about 1 km straight up. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Custom controls vs. default controls In some missions and on the lower edges of some loading screens, the game tells the player what button to press to do something, like at the end of the mission Time For An Upgrade asks the player to open the in-game menu and look at the map. If the player has customized the controls and not restarted the game, then the game will still tell the player to use the default button, but really the custom one will already function. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. No Crossfire/SLI support This isn't really a glitch, it's just the way the game is made, but it's useful info for anyone with a multi-GPU PC. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor map errors The patch (v1.01) is reported to have fixed a lot of these, but there's still a few minor problems. . Also notice the unique Speaker system.]] *There's a small patch of non-solid stone floor near the stairs of the southern bastion at Albeto Pero. *There's a ruined town very close to the southern tip of Umbra, which has at least one building that floats about 1.5 meters off the ground and a couple of piles of gravel that also float. This problem is present at multiple sets of ruins north of the wall. *The most northern island of Massos has 4 tunnels. Most (if not all) other tunnels of that size (of which there are multiple in Insula Dracon) cause vehicle engine noise to be echoed in a specific way. Those 4 tunnels do not have any echo. *Go to the Citate Di Ravello police station and find the weapons cabinet near one of the northern gates. There's a floating non-solid sign near it that says "Periculo! Personal non autorisate interdicto". *Sancte Antonio, at Perla Est, has a floating street lamp, near the other street lamps at the road entrance. *The town of Burgoletto has a floating street light near the unique Speaker. Some of these were reported before the fourth patch came out, so they need confirmation after the patch is installed. Not completely OK to minimize This isn't really much of a glitch, since many games will completely crash when the user tries to minimize the game, but if JC3 is forced to minimize (by Ctrl+Alt+Delete for example) then this can cause the game to switch from full screen to windowed mode and off-set the mouse pointer a little in the game menu screen. Even if at times it does maximize correctly, the game seems to take a performance hit. It's therefore advised to turn the game off and on instead of minimizing. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Difficult to get accurate co-ordinates? This one is resolved. The console versions of the game have a large "+" on the game map, but the PC version lacks that. The only way to see accurate co-ordinates for something is to go there and then switch to the map. By default, the co-ordinates (shown on the lower edge of the map) refer to Ricos current location. Moving the map will off-set the co-ordinates. Clicking on the map should reset the co-ordinates to that exact spot. Direct3D Error Code:38 Wingsuiting, or driving/flying too fast can cause the game to crash. The screen suddenly goes black and a windows (W7) error message pops up. "Direct3D Error A fatal error occurred in the graphics driver. Code:38 Result: 'Device Removed, Reason: DXGI_ERROR-DEVICE_HUNG: Graphics device stopped responding. There might be an infinite loop in a GPU program.' Just Cause 3 will now exit. Any unsaved data will be lost." It's advised to update the video card driver. If that doesn't help, there's no known fix. It might also be caused by using an older version of Windows 7. Clipped Wingsuit This can happen after at least 48 hours of continuous gameplay (the console with the game left on over night). The Wingsuit can become impossible to gain altitude in, as if Rico had suddenly put on a few hundred pounds. Solution: Turn the game off and on again. Mini trains When traveling extremely quickly along train tracks (around 300+ km/h), Trains may spawn with only one or two cars. Sometimes the others will spawn in a second or so later. Just don't drive into where they would be, or they can kill you by spawning on you. This is likely normal game behaviour. See the aircraft speed section of Game limits for more about this. Under the map / Blue hell Blue hell is a term originating from the GTA franchise. It describes the place below the game map where all you can see is the sky and possibly semi-transparent world objects above, rendering the world completely blue. See this video at 0:40 for one possible way to enter blue hell. It's unknown what console was used in the video. It has been reported that when you crash a plane and it doesn't blow up, but instead, spirals out of control, it can enter blue hell by clipping through the ground. It has been reported to be likely to happen when flying a jet through train tunnels. This has also happened when a wing is forced down into the ground. It has also been reported that grappling onto a rebel drop, you can be "teleported to an unloaded part of the map" and then put in blue hell. It has been reported that if the Rebel drop container falls on you, you could end up in blue hell. Normally Rico just gets hurt when this happens. This was reported before the fourth patch, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. It has been reported that it's possible to crash a CS7 Thunderhawk into blue hell if flying in the mountains. It has been reported that it is possible to enter blue hell if you follow these steps. First, go to Guardia Val de Mar I and destroy the nearby bridge. Now wait until a train with vehicles on it comes by. The train should fall down the destroyed bridge, but some vehicles will remain on top. These vehicles will be extremely buggy and unstable, and you can drive them off of a cliff and sometimes they will clip through the ground and go into blue hell. Red light from a destroyed surveillance system Even after destroyed, surveillance system antennas will still be glowing red at night. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Guardia Massos V restricted area Guardia Massos V might stay as a restricted area after liberation. Even after all of Massos is taken over. It does not cause Heat. Restarting the game does not fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Destroyed water tower still standing .]] , both still standing at Bellevia. The statue is not a glitch.]] This happened after the water tower was destroyed by being shot at from directly below. The player only noticed that the tower is up at a distance. This is an example of a harmless and generally good glitch. Leaving the area, or restarting the game fixes this, causing the tower to appear destroyed. This glitch would be very difficult to reproduce, because the player that got the screenshots destroyed nearly all towers that way and it only happened twice. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. A Long and Dangerous Road related glitches The missions Three's Company and A Long and Dangerous Road break the game It has been reported that playing these missions on Xbox One can result in the game becoming stuck. It's impossible to exit the missions, even after completing them. Reloading the game, or dying will just reload the last checkpoint. At this time it's not known what exactly causes this. Turning the console off and on multiple times is reported to fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Tanks in A Long and Dangerous Road This glitch is resolved. Annika warns about attacking tanks at some point in the mission A Long and Dangerous Road, but really there will only be more cars and motorcycles, plus one CS Odjur appearing from behind. It's currently unknown if this is a glitch, or an intended mission script change where the dialogue was just forgotten. Cutscene error in A Long and Dangerous Road As seen in this Youtube clip , it is rarely possible for the ending cutscene to make one of the rebel Urga Szturm 63As disappear. The glitch can be found at the 13:50 timestamp. At this time, there is no known fix. Train crash teleporting It has been reported that while doing the Simpsons Easter egg below, a crash with two trains can cause the player to be teleported beyond Game limits, which crashes the game. At this time, there is no known fix, other than restarting the game. Glitched LOD at volcano island ruins at the north-east coast of the volcano.]] Go to the small islands just off the north-east coast of the Volcano Island in Medici. The ruins have broken Level Of Detail graphics that show the most distant version. The low resolution graphics are not solid and the high resolution pars are also there at the same time. Burning locomotive The locomotive spawns on fire sometimes and doesn't seem to take damage from it (or maybe it eventually does?). Since it's not known to be harmful, this is another example of a useful glitch, in the sense that it makes the game more entertaining. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Rico acts like he's receiving damage for no reason It has been reported that Rico can start acting like he's receiving damage from nothing at all. This is reported to happen after the missions Three's Company and/or Abandon Ship. It has been reported that restarting the console will fix this for some, but not for others. It has also been reported that going to a different game may get rid of the glitch. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Stria Kavala can't be saved at a garage When bringing a Stria Kavala to Marios garage, the game makes the saving noise, but the screen doesn't show the correct animation for it. Alessia says that the car can now be dropped, but it doesn't unlock in the Rebel drop list. When brought to the garage again, Alessia says that they don't need that car anymore. On PC the vehicle will appear correctly in the rebel drop after the game is restarted. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor porting issue Go to the game menu "leaderboards" tab and look at the sub-tab names. At the ends of these are icons for "LT" and "RT", referring to "left trigger" and "right trigger", which are buttons on a console controller. The sub-tabs can still be navigated using the mouse pointer (which most PC gamers probably use here anyway), but it just looks odd. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Some leaderboard scores are not displaying correctly If there's a score that has no listed score at all from any of ones Steam friends, then the sentence "This user is better than XX% of players" will be invisible. To make it appear, the player has to press the down arrow key. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Old grapple model The model for the JC2 Grappler is used after Rico has received the new version, though there seem to be no other associated problems. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating non-solid people and guns was able to just clip through her. ...What?]] Sometimes rarely it's possible to see a floating Mounted Gun, or Rebellion soldier, or parts of an Urga Szturm 63A at some liberated bases. There are no known specific reoccurring locations for this and so far they've all been non-solid, so it's not a significant problem. It is believed to happen when a vehicle somehow fails to load. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating people after failed sidemission It has been reported that if you do a "Convoy Rescue" Random Encounter and die during the mission, then the CS Baltdjur and army cars will still be there. Moving the vehicles makes the soldiers continue floating there and hold their guns. If the player grapples them, they fall through the ground. If you enter the Weimaraner it will sometimes have solid soldiers, but they are not "accounted" by the game, because they shouldn't be there. Subsequently this means that you can enter their vehicle and drive them around and hear dialogue you normally wouldn't. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Boat hijacking glitch Grapple to a yacht/boat and enter from the rear end. Then kill the driver. If you then enter the drivers seat, the person driving the boat will be thrown out but Rico will just be floating in the air. Youtube video. There doesn't have to be a driver in the boat and you don't need to kill the driver. If you use rebel drop it will still glitch but you can't drive the boat. Lights on excavators don't go away after being destroyed After being destroyed, the lights on the Excavator still glow at night. This glitch may also be on different consoles. Urga Vulkan with out a tripod It's possible that an Urga Vulkan that should have a tripod doesn't have one. As a result, the soldier behind it looks like he/she is taking a nap, or a dump. Weird Flashing at game start At the start of the game, the display may be flashing like something that would give you Epilepsy. This was reported to start happening after installing patch 5. Strange lights out at sea The sea north-west of Insula Striate has several clusters of lights floating above the sea. The lights are only visible at night. They can be seen from great distances as well as close up. It's unknown what they are. They might have something to do with a future Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. See the forum discussion about them for possible addition info: Thread:24654. Smugglers run Normally when a Random Encounter says that "an innocent died" (or something like that), it means that the mission failed. When doing the "smugglers run" event that starts at Epsia Alta and ends at Volo Dracon it's possible that the player can be awarded beacons even if "an innocent" has died. Vehicles inexplicably being launched Sometimes when the game is "overloaded", vehicles can be launched kilometers away at great speeds. It is especially common when destroying a large amount of vehicles. The cause of this is speculated to most likely be the game's Havok physics engine launching the vehicles away to reduce the physics calculations required to track such a large amount of objects. While highly amusing, this glitch does create much lag, so there is a risk of the game crashing. Videos of this can be seen here. Vanishing weapons when you start up the game Some times when you load the game, all your weapons (including your GE-64) vanish and you have nothing. Double wingsuit Sometimes your wingsuit duplicates so you have 4 wings. No parachute Regularly Rico starts parachuting with no Parachute and you see it floating where you deployed it. In-game statistics reset Some in-game statistics have been reset to 0. This is known to affect the following, but there may be more. *Longest distance traveled as ragdoll. *Longest distance traveled by grappling. *Longest distance traveled by wingsuit. *Longest distance traveled by The Rocket. See Thread:26282 for the discussion and report of this. Non-hostile D.R.M. Soldier Incredibly rarely, you could find a non-hostile DRM Soldier while inside a Policia station combat zone. So far, this has only been observed at Burgoletto. DRM Soldier Front.jpg DRM Soldier Back.jpg Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3